Georgios Birch
|powers = |skills = Powers, Deception |weapon = Khopesh |strength = Weapon Use, Physical Strength, Deception |weakness = Tree Climbing, Cockiness |been = N/A |quote2 = "My eyes are like the sea - I'm just waiting for you to get lost in them." |bedroom = Georgios' bedroom is a royal blue with gold accents. It's rather lavish, but it suits his personality. |pet = N/A |possessions = His cologne from Ireland, a watch that his twin sister Quinn gave him. |likes = Flirting, Coffee, Using His Powers, Playing Baseball |dislikes = Girls who come on too strong, Fall, Fireball Whiskey |colour = Royal Blue |music = EDM, Jazz and Classical |food = Pork Chops |animal = Peacock |book = N/A |quote3 = "I can't taste my lips, could you do it for me?" |drink = Sparkling Water |song = Classic Man |movie = American Hustle |sport = Baseball |model = Andrew Garfield |gender = Male |eye = Brown |hair = Brown |height = 5'10 |weight = 163lbs |ethnicity = British/Irish |hand = Right |shoe = 10 |voice = Smooth, Slightly higher than baritone |body = Slim |mental = N/A |disorders = |medical = |more images = |mother = Aislinn Birch |father = Emory Birch |siblings = Quinn Birch (twin sister) |home = Dublin, Ireland |earliest = Racing his sister through a field |best = Finding his first love |kiss = A girl in his Grade 6 class |love = Ella Winters - First serious relationship |nicknames = George, G |native = English |flaw = Being too outgoing to people he meets |fears = Losing people he cares about |hobbies = Drinking coffee, swimming, hanging out with friends |motto = "Life is a rollercoaster with twists and turns, so hang on and enjoy the ride." |won't = Cheat, Force someone into doing something they don't want to do |admires = N/A |influenced = Aislinn Birch |crisis = Will think about who he needs to protect |problems = Often fights with his heart instead of his head |change = Depends on how the change affects him and people he cares about |alignment = Lawful Neutral |quote4 = "There's one thing I want you to feel when you're with me - wanted." |bad = Being too outgoing, making irrational decisions with his heart |sleep = Soundly and peacefully |attitude = Outgoing and Happy |talents = Cooking and Writing Poetry (not necessarily love poems, but poetry in general) |social = Excellent |cheated = No |strangers = A flirt who comes on a bit too strong |lover = A gentleman with a kind heart |friends = Goofy, bubbly and social |familyp = Loyal and kind |first impression = Seems to be a flirt, possibly wants more than he asks for |like most = Unknown |like least = Unknown |relationships = Family: See above Friends: TBA Crush: No crush yet |file2 = Georgios_Birch_GIF_(2).gif |file2 size = 125px |file3 = Georgios_Birch_2.png |file3 size = 250px}} Category:TWD's Characters Category:16 Year Olds Category:Male Category:Dorm 6 Category:Brunette Category:Water Users Category:Normal Elemental Category:Swim Team